There is a continuing need to facilitate collaboration and interaction among individuals who may be widely separated by distance, time, or both. A ‘rich media’ format, delivered instantaneously via the Internet or corporate intranets, enables organizations of all sizes to communicate quickly and effectively with customers, partners and employees. Fast, effective communications drives top-line revenue, streamlines business processes, and lowers cost.
The method, system, and apparatus of the present invention provides the ability to organize, enrich, and leverage existing and future rich media content, including streaming content.